Killer Combos
People don't believe Evan's story. I do. he was a friend of a cousin and it needs to be told, People need to be warned. Entry One. It seems to me that I had to write this down, to warn people of the dangers, I’ve faced and the terror of Her. It started fairly enough doing the one thing I always wanted to do, go on a cross country trip. Finally got my money straight and two weeks off work and headed out in my car. I was in the desert on my way back home. It was a long stretch of road and I was running out of gas. I, heh, sadly I remember everything that happened that day in stunning clarity. I stopped at this old service station and got out and filled the tank. It was old and I had to go inside. The place smelled musty and the attendant was ancient. I mean ancient, he looked at least a hundred years old. He smiled a toothless smile that was unnerving. I was feeling famished and saw my favorite snack by the register, Combos, Cheesy goodness with the euphoria of a pretzel. It was a few days out of date, but what the hell and bought them. I got back in my car and headed out. I downed a few combos without really noticing anything. I was around the fifth one when I noticed something, no cheese, there was no cheese. I looked through the bag but there was no cheese product to be had in a single one. Shrugging it off, I figured a manufacturing defect and thought nothing of it. I was getting sleepy and the next stop was a zero star motel hell. A cheap generic piece of crap that looked like one good sand storm would crumble the place. The person managing it also looked to be around a hundred and gave me the same toothless smile and a room. That was when the dreams start. They were horrible. Hellish images and sounds of torture and smelled of death and decay, and at the end, a creepy thin woman with red eyes, pale skin, wearing a simple black dress with deep red hair in a crew cut staring and claws for hands at me, beckoning me to come. I left that place the second I woke up and drove straight through the night and the next day until I got home. Entry two. The dreams continued and I was sickened by them each day until I couldn’t get some sleep. I…I… I started seeing things, I couldn’t explain. Ghost hands, Her hands, popping out of the walls and furniture, beckoning me to come to Her. She’s sick, She’s Terrible, she’s lovely and exotic, and She’s messing with my head, making me think those things, I can’t take it when I see her and I wanted to be with her. I got to keep my wits about me. She’s dangerous and cute an… it gets worse as the dreams progresses. All the same, nightmarish images, sounds, smells. Hell. That’s where I go when I am dream and the devil is calling me to it. Entry three. I…don’t know if I can keep this up. I haven’t been sleeping. I can’t, because She is there. I would name Her, but how do you name something from before the dawn of time. I can’t keep this up. I’ve quit my job. I couldn’t keep up and it was making things worse. I’ve tried caffeine, amphetamines, and I even tried some speed form my drug dealing cousin. I spend most of my time sitting in an ice cold shower but I can’t give up. I just can’t. But wouldn’t it be so bad, losing myself to her dark, maddening embrace. I…… Entry four. I had to stop. One of her giant clawlike hands appeared when I was writing this and I couldn’t continue. I…I… I can’t stop this. I can’t do anything but give in and it would be so wondrous. To feel such glory and elation as she rips me asunder and why shouldn’t She. She deserves it. To see me squirm and scream as She tortures me for all time. No, no. Can’t let Her get me. It’s getting worse. I heard the sounds and smells when I am awake now and Her hands keep appearing over and over, one time right in my bowl of corn flakes. I once heard someone say that if you get a bag of Combos without and cheese it, it, it, is haunted. Could that be it? Or the gas station or the hotel from hell. I don’t know, all I know is She is coming for me and there is nothing I can do about it.And I am not sure if I want to fight Her anymore. Entry Five. She is coming. Now. I want to say goodbye before I enter Her mad embrace, her sensual, dark embrace, Goodbye to everybody. Just be careful of what you do on vacation, but She is waiting, and that is Heavenly. My Darling, I’m here Oh God, How I want Her… Evan Rimbauer was found missing one morning. All that was left of him were these entries in a composition note book. We are circulating this in hopes anyone can has leads on this man. Current consensus is that he was suffering a mental breakdown from stress at work; anyone with information is instructed to contact your local law enforcement. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances